Beginning to End
by Katty3Kat
Summary: This is a story about a girl ninja meeting Kakashi, her name is Amaya. But for some reason they get a good/werid feeling around each other, what does it mean? Story starts with Kakashi's past so don't read if you haven't seen Kakashi's past yet. This is a Kakashi x OC, also this is going to be a long Fanfiction. Rated T for blood, fights, and a bit a teenage romance.
1. Meeting the White Hair Boy

**This is a story that I put up on my old profile but took it down when I lost interest in it. But lately I've watched Naruto a lot and decided to put it back up and continue writing on my new profile. The story starts when Kakashi is still a kid, if you haven't seen Kakashi's past yet then don't read in till you do. Hopefully the story will continue till the end of Naruto. This is my first fanfiction and I hope to finish it. The story is about a girl ninja named Amaya Tanaka who meets Kakashi Hatake, but where will it go? ~Kat~**

_**Some stuff you may want to know-**_

_**Amaya(Night Rain) Tanaka(Middle Rice Field) **_

_**Amaya's Team= Amaya Tanaka(Girl), Kio Suzuki(Girl), Ky Fuji(Boy), and Fumio-sensei(Boy).**_

**Amaya POV-**

'I'm a little surprise that I'm assigned to a mission that evolves healing. I was a medical ninja but I decided that it wasn't best for my team and me, even with a war going on. But being the only ninja with no current missions and knows how to heal the basic injure….'

"Are you coming or not?" I look up to see who's asking, it was Kio my best friend standing in the door way impatient as always.

"Sorry I was lost in my thoughts." I apologize and pick up my ninja pack and make my way to the front door of my house.

"Again?" Kio said smiling following me out the house and down the steps to the street of the Leaf.

I smile at her letting her know that I would have a clear head for this mission. We walk to the main gate of the Leaf Village and wait for the clear to go. Once we got it the clear to go, we took off into the dark, green forest, jumping branch to branch on each tree. After a while of jumping I realize that the place is near the border.

"Amaya." Kio said putting her hand out, signaling that I need to stop.

So I did, I glance around looking for any signs of an enemy ninja. I slowly pull out a kunai from my ninja pack.

"There's no need for that." I nearly fell out of the tree, hearing someone behind me, but kept my balance by jumping closer to Kio's branch. I turn to see a blond hair ninja with a Leaf head band, which made me relax a little. I slip the kunai back into the pouch and stood up on the branch waiting for Kio's orders.

"Minato-sensei, where's the rest of your squad?" Kio ask, 'I wonder how Kio knows Minato, the fourth so well? Or it could just be Kio's way of taking again. She never uses her manners does she?' I snap out of my thoughts when I saw them jumping ahead of me, I quickly catch up.

"This way, glad you two got here quick Kio and um..." Minato said leading us quickly.

"It's Amaya Tanaka." I said following him through the forest wishing I had only said my first name.

Minato didn't say anything for the rest of the way and I know why it's because of my last name, 'Tanaka,' because of my parent's last name. I shook my head not wanting to think of my parents. Instead I jump next to Kio, "Why do you call the fourth sensei?" I ask not wanting to think about my parents.

"He helped me trained when you and your family left that year." Kio said and I sigh at the topic of my parents again.

"Wow! Kio, that's great you got to train with the fourth." I said proud of my friend and I glance at the fourth.

When we got there Kio was asking Minato questions about how he's been and what happened as I made my way to the two ninja. They both are lying against a tree and look pretty beat up. I decide to heal the boy first since he look more injured.

There is a white badge that cover his left eye and he look like he just got his butt kick. As I got a closer look at him, I saw how his white/sliver hair stood out and his grey eye made him look even 'cuter.' I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I sat in front of him and pull out my medical ninja pouch.

"What's your name?" I ask looking through the pouch of medical gear.

"Kakashi Hatake." The white/sliver hair ninja said looking up at me.

I saw a defeat look in his one eye, I smile trying to make him feel better some how, "I'm Amaya Tanaka." I said wanting to know what happened but held my words, thinking it would be too rude.

"I'm going to remove the badge on your eye." I said reaching up for the badge and slowing unwrapped it. There was a scar already forming and I'm surprised that there was an eye still there, "H-how?" I said the scar showed that there was a deep cut there was no way the eye could have stayed in tact.

"Long story." Kakashi said not meeting my eye instead he was staring in the distance. I could tell it was painful for him to talk about so I dropped the topic and began to make sure the scar wouldn't cause any trouble.

"Can you open your eye?" I ask tracing my thumb against the scar to see if eye was working feeling it twitch underneath the eye lid.

"Ya." Kakashi said opening slowly.

I try to hide my surprise by moving myself too his side, 'he has a sharingan.' I put a figure in front of his eye and moved it slowly to the right then left. His eye followed and was able to keep up with my figure.

"I can't say anything for sure because I don't work with sharingans all the time but other than that it looks fine." I said getting out a new badge for his eye, "But I would go get it looked at when you get back to the Leaf. Hold it right here." I said grabbing his hand and placing it on the badge to hold its place as I began to warp it around his head, "Done with that." I smile still seeing a sad look in his eye.

"Kio can you bring me some water?" I ask before turning back to Kakashi, "Does it hurt anywhere else?" I ask him as I look at his body.

"No." He said blankly turning his head to look at the female ninja who is sleeping next to us, "Go help Rin." Kakashi said emotionless.

"I'll get to her don't worry." I said as Kio handed me a bottle of water, "Thanks." I said too Kio as she went back over to Minato.

"Here." I said handing him the bottle of water and a pill I had gotten from my medic pouch, "It should help with some of the pain and sleep." I put my medical tools back in the pouch and watch him take the pill and chug down the water.

I look to Kio and Minato who were setting up tents, "Is one ready?" I ask hoping to get Kakashi out of the sun. Kio waves her hand in a yes and I put out my hand to help Kakashi up. I warp my arm under his armpits and had him lean on me. It became almost painfully obvious of how short I was, my head only coming about an inch taller than his shoulders.

I slowly walk over, not wanting to push Kakashi, to the dark green tent as Minato zipped open the tent door he gave us a grin and my checks heated up from the realizing how close I was to Kakashi.

I lay the ninja on a blue sleeping bag that was laying out and grab an other water bottle from the pile, "Drink up and don't move to much." I said handing the bottle to him, "If you need anything just give a shout." I say grabbing my pouch and made my way out the tent but stopped when Kakashi said my name.

"Thanks Amaya." He said softly and I turn half way in the door way.

I give him a huge grin hoping he didn't see my glowing checks, "No problem." I said exiting the tent and walk over to the female ninja, Rin.

She was no longer sleeping and was staring off into the distance like Kakashi did earlier, "Hi." I said sitting next to her, "I'm Amaya Tanaka what's your name?" I ask getting out a few tools.

"Rin Nohara." The brown hair ninja said and I notice the purple markings on her cheeks, "You're of the Tanaka clan?" Rin said almost confused but I didn't blame her.

"Ya." I said a try to smile and begin to heal her with my tools and gave her a pill. After that I brought her to a different tent and gave her a bottle of water.

By the time I had finish with all the healing it was night fall, I sigh tired from using my charka up. Kio was cooking and I had I chance to talk to Minato. I sat next to him on a log next to the fire they had going.

"Hey." Minato smiled happy that I sat next to him, "Thanks for healing my two students." He said.

"That's my job." I smile back at him looking at Kio hoping the food would be done soon.

"How are your parents?" Minato asks out of the blue, I clutch my fist looking for the right words.

I couldn't say how they really been, no more like I didn't want to say, "You know my parents?" I answer with a question hoping he would catch on that I didn't want to talk about it.

"I do there good people, the Tanaka clan." Minato said and I bite the inside of my lip and swallow.

"I know." I half lying, "Their doing fine." I said 'he's only asking as I test.' I think to myself. I hate talking about my clan. The clan that left the Leaf only to come crawling back.

"Relax." Minato said, "Your not in trouble." He smiles as Kio yells, "Foods ready."

"Thanks." I said walking over to Kio and grab two plates, "I'll take one to Kakashi, can you take one to Kio." I said walking over to Kakashi's tent.

Kakashi was sitting up and reading a book with a small lamp in the corner giving an enough light to show his right side of his face. The light shadowed his left side and I blush, he was wearing a dark blue tank top and his lower half is covered by the sleeping bag.

"I brought food." I said walking over to him and sat down trying not to stare at his well-built body.

"Thanks." Kakashi said looking up but not putting down the book.

"What you reading?" I ask handing him his food and taking a bite of mine.

"A book from the Icha Icha series." He said an I start to choke on my food.

Kakashi reached behind him and hands me a bottle of water. I quickly open the bottle and swallow half of it in one gulp. I cough and blush with embarrassment of my reaction.

"Sorry." I said, "I just thought whose books were for…you know adults." I said quickly and embarrassed.

Kakashi gave what looks like a smile he closes his good eye and something under his mask moved so I took it as a smile, "Ya but there really good." He said.

I ate the rest of my food in silent before changing Kakashi's badges again. I gave him an other pain-killer and went to check on Rin to do the same. After cleaning up and putting out the fire, I went in the tent with Kio to sleep. Which was hard too because I couldn't stop thinking about Kakashi for some reason.

**Updated 10/3**


	2. Going Home

**Ok here's the next chapter! Also I wanted to say sorry if I don't get Kakashi's, Rin's, or Minato's personality correct. I'm doing the best I can. Also I do not own Naruto or Kakashi, Rin, and Minato. But I do own Amaya, Kio, Ky, and Fumio. ~Kat~**

"Let's go." Kio said walking off with out us I sigh catching up with her.

"Kio let's wait up for the others." I said and we did Kio didn't like waiting and Minato could tell.

"Rin maybe you should go ahead with Kio." Minato said, "If you feel up to it." He said watching her carefully.

"Yes, sensei." Rin said and ran up to Kio before they took off. 'Thanks Kio, leave me with the guy who brings up my past.' I thought to myself as I fall back with Minato and Kakashi. All three of us walk quietly for a while before Minato speaks out.

"Amaya why don't you tell us how life in the Leaf is doing." Minato said and I clutch my fist again, wishing he hadn't brought up my family again.

"What do you mean?" I ask trying to avoid it topic.

"I mean how's your family and what have they been up too?" Minato said and I could feel his grin from behind me. 'Why was he so eager to talk about my family past? Did he look down on us?' I thought to myself wondering if the Fourth hates my family because they left during the war.

"I thought I told last night, their fine." I half way lie again not looking behind me, "And they've been on a mission for almost a week." I said which was half way true they were on a mission if you count fighting in the front lines as a mission.

"I see so who've been alone or has someone been taking care of you?" Minato ask, 'Why is he being so personal?'

"I'm living on my own at the monument." I said looking ahead at the Leaf's gates, happy to finally be home. Then I remember Kakashi's eye, "Kakashi don't forget to go to the hospital to get your eye checked on." I said pointing at my eye to remind him.

Kakashi gave a simple nod and I smile. All three of us walk through the gates and saw Rin waiting but no Kio. I frown she probably went ahead again. Rin ran up to us to meet us half way to her.

"Kio went ahead to the rest of your squad; she said you know the place." Rin said explaining, "I tried to get her to wait but she…" Rin started but I cut her off.

"It's ok, she's always going ahead." I said rubbing the back of my head, I felt bad that Rin felt at fault, "She doesn't like to listen, trust me I wouldn't have been able to make her stay." I smile at her and she smiles back.

"Alright then I'm going to go report in you two rests up and meet me at the training grounds tomorrow." Minato said walking towards the center of the Leaf.

"Yes sir." Rin and Kakashi said at the same time, and I waive good-bye.

"Right then." I say and began to walk off, "Kakashi don't forget the hospital." I shout back at them.

"Ok." I hear Kakashi yell back at me.

"Bye, Rin, Kakashi." I said walking down a street of the Leaf.

"Bye." Is the last thing I hear from both and I wonder what to do first I glance in a shop to see the time. _4:30_the time read, 'Good I have 30 minutes before I meet up with the team for dinner.' I begin walking down the street again, 'I wonder what I should do?'

I decide to go to the hospital to clean and renew my kit. I walk to the huge building full of sick, injure, and dying people. I try to not stare at some of the injuries people have and hurry to the front desk.

"Oh, hi Miss Tanaka." The woman at the front desk smiles, "Back from an other mission? You're not hurt are you?" the old woman asks. She looks tried and her long gray/blond hair was a mess.

I smile to reassure her, "No just her to clean my tools, is there a room open?" I ask signing in filling out my name and reason for being here.

"Sorry all are rooms are full but there is a room to clean them but you'll have to ask the patient if it's ok." She says looking at some papers, "Try room 2502, it's on the second floor." She says leaning over her desk to point at the stairs.

"Right, thanks Miss Endo." I said walking towards the stairs and made my way up, 'I wonder if Kakashi is here, maybe I can stop by.' I was thinking and before I knew it I was standing in front of room 2502.

I knock first before entering the room and close the door, "Sorry if I'm bugging you I just need to…" I stop when I see Kakashi sitting on the bed reading. He has an patient uniform and badges all over his body and he's usual mask on, "K-kakashi." I stutter shock that I was in Kakashi's hospital room.

"Amaya, what I surprise." Kakashi said putting down his book and looks up at me.

"Sorry to intrude, I just need to clean my tools." I said showing him my orange medical pouch.

"Oh I see, well go ahead." Kakashi said pointing at the sink that was on the wall in front of his bed.

"Thanks." I smile and head to the sink and carefully take out my tools and start the water, "This shouldn't take long." I said not wanting to bother him.

"Take your time." Kakashi said reading again and I plug the sink letting the warm water rise and pour some soap in.

Once the water was high enough I turn the knob to shut off the water and carefully place the tools in the water, "What did they say about the eye?" I ask tired of the silence between us.

"I just need to rest and it will be fine, I should get out in an hour or so." Kakashi said putting his book on the night stand.

I turn around to face him, "Did you finish the book?" I ask walking over and pick it up.

"Ya I read it about four times." Kakashi said watching me read the back of the book.

"Wow you have to be a fast reader." I said finishing the back but found myself wondering how it ends, "It times me a couple of days to finish a 400 page book."

"You like to read?" Kakashi said sounding almost surprise and I place the book down.

"Ya but I haven't been able to find I good book, I'm reading a series now but the next one doesn't come out until next year." I said happy we have something in common.

"Why not try these." Kakashi said picking up the book and point to the cover.

I blush at the thought of reading an adult book, "Um…" I start trying to come up with an excuse, "I don't have enough money to buy anything at the moment." I said when I really want to read it.

"You can borrow mine." Kakashi said handing me the book, "Just don't bend the pages."

I take the book slowly, "I wouldn't dream of it." I smile, "Thanks I'll return it when I finish." I said and place the book far away from the sink.

I take the tools out and unplug the sink to let it drain and on the other side of the sink I wash the soap off with cold water. I lay them on a towel by the window I had laid out earlier.

I glance at the clock on the wall above Kakashi's bed, _4:49__._ 'Good I still got time.' I smile look back to Kakashi who looks tried all of a sudden, "Are you alright?" I ask worry and walk next to his bed side.

"Ya just tried." Kakashi says and there was a knock on the door, I turn around and see Rin walk in.

"Hello Rin." Kakashi says quietly and I make my way back to the window a little embarrass that I had been caught by Kakashi's bed side.

"H-hey Amaya, Kakashi." Rin says sounding a little embarrasses too, "What are you doing here Amaya?" Rin asks walking over to Kakashi's bed side.

"Cleaning my tools." I said moving out-of-the-way so she could see my tools.

"Oh." Rin said sounding a bit relief and a realize, 'I think she likes Kakashi.' I told myself not to jump to conclusions but felt a pain of jealousy for some reason.

My tools were dry and I took this as a chance to leave, I place my tools back into the pouch and zip it up. I walk back to the sink and pick up the book Kakashi let me borrow.

"Well I should get going." I said walking to the door.

"So soon?" Rin said she had pulled a chair next to Kakashi and she too looked tried, but I different type of tried.

"Ya I have to meet up with my squad." I said opening the door and walk out.

"Bye." Kakashi and Rin say and I wave to them before shutting the door. I turn around and run into someone; I fall flat on my butt and look up.

"Sorry." I say quickly and pick up my book and medical pouch.

"It's fine Amaya." I recognize the voice, Minato.

I pick myself up and look up at the Fourth who was smiling like a fool again, there was someone behind him. I women with long, really red hair, and I think she's a ninja too.

She hit's Minato in the back of the head, "Can't you watch where you're going! You're a ninja." She yells and I get a nervous feeling in my stomach, 'Note to self don't mess with her.'

"No it's my fault; I should have looked where I was going." I said defending Minato so he wouldn't get hit again.

"Oh ya by the way who are you?" The female ninja ask all of a sudden not angry anymore back to begin sweet.

"My name is Amaya Tanaka." I said looking up at her then back to Minato.

"A Tanaka I see." She says and I wait for the insults to come, I look to the floor, "My name is Kushina Uzmaki." Kushina says holding out her hand and waits for me to shake it.

I shake her hand happy she didn't say anything about my family, "Nice to meet you." I smile, "Miss Uzmaki."

"Just call me Kushina." The red-head ninja says before pushing Minato into the room, "Bye." She says and vanishes into the room with Minato.

I make my way out of the hospital and down the street to the ramen shop where my squad was waiting. Fumio-sensei are captain, he is a tall man with brownish read hair that he ties back into a pigtail and dark brown eyes. Fumio wears a normal jounin outfit, wears a black bracelet around his left wrist and his ninja pouch is on his right upper arm and his Leaf headband around his neck. Fumio is a part of the Inuzuka family so he had red makings on his cheeks and because he is apart of the Inuzuka family he of course has a ninja hound.

Shinju, is Fumio-sensei's female ninja hound. She is an all white and looks much like a Lab and wolf mix, her name meaning pearl is mostly because of her fur and Shinju has brown eyes like most dogs. Her tail is long and looks big because of her long fur, has powerful legs and huge claws and wears a black bracelet around her left paw like Fumio's. Her jaw is small but can break rocks if she wanted to. Shinju is not a huge dog, more of a short and narrow dog and only comes up to my legs.

Ky is the only other boy in are squad, he's has short brown hair but not extremely short and not as long as Fumio's somewhere between. Ky is a shy kid but really smart in battle but when around friends he's baby blue eyes give away very thing, which is why I and Fumio know he likes Kio, but because Kio can't tell she has no clue. Ky is tall like are sensei but not as tall as Fumio I think he's 5"8 and Fumio is 6" of course they seem tall through because I'm the shortest one in the squad. Ky wears a brown T-shirt and white four-arm guards on each arm with a pair of tan shorts that go just below he's knees and he's ninja pouch is on his right upper arm too and his Leaf headband is on his forehead.

Kio, another ninja from team Fumio, is from the Suzuki clan. Her clan symbol, a wolf head with a plain circle around it, tattooed above her back. It is visible due to the yellow bandeau she only wears as a top and because her thick light brown hair is often pulled into a hair tie. She keeps her bangs cut across her face so she can see, as well as show-off her small nose piercing which she had to fight her mother for. She wears black pants and keeps her ninja pouch tied like a belt on her back. A retractable, 6 foot metal staff is also kept there, it is her favorite weapon. It is only used when she fights or disciplines; she does that often because she always seems to stick up for me, despite her being a year younger. Also, she hates shoes. We need to force her to keep them on, but let her take them off when she fights for it makes her faster. Her constant need to battle is evident in her dark brown eyes, which is surrounded by a thin, unneeded layer of foundation.

Then lastly there's me, Amaya Tanaka of the Tanaka family. I have long, thick, brown hair like Kio but mine is darker and shorter only coming a bit below the shoulders. My hair is extremely layered so it's noticeable; my hair frames my face ending just below the chin which shows my amber eyes. I don't wear make up even though in opinion my need too I just forget and it takes to long to put on. I don't do anything with my hair in less I go to a formal party or Kio does something to it. I wear a long sleeve, blue shirt; the shirt being dark blue but a lighter blue for the sleeves. My pants are navy blue like the sandals I wear and I keep my ninja pouch on my left upper arm with my ninja headband in the same spot but on my right arm. Like I said I'm the shortest in the squad not counting Shinju, Fumio is 6", Ky is 5"8, Kio is 5"6, and I'm 5"2.

"Hurry up!" Kio yells waving her hand in the air I smile and run over to them, "Let's go!" Kio says walking ahead of us like always into the ramen shop.

"Ya I'm hungry." Fumio said rubbing his belly before walking after Kio. I smile happy that I'm home I hear Ky's stomach growl.

I laugh before saying, "Let's go before they eat everything." I said walking with Ky after are team mates.

**End of Chapter 2! Let me know what you think and any ideas to would be helpful. ~Kat~**

**Updated 10/3**


	3. Get The Scroll Part 1

**Here's the next chapter, tell me if there's any spelling errors. ~Kat~**

"It's too early to get up." I said to myself as a stare at my alarm clock, I lay in my twin size bed staring at the ceiling thinking about 'Kakashi.' I shook my head trying not to think about him. I finally got up and decided to take a shower, 'the cold water will wake me up.' It had only been yesterday when I meant the guy yet I couldn't get him out of my head and it was frustrating because I didn't know why I was thinking about him.

Soon after the shower I got dress in my usual clothes. I eat some toast, clean up, brush teeth, and hair, and get my weapons ready. After organizing my ninja pouch I grab my special ninja blades. The blades are hidden in a compartment that clipped on too both my wrists and at my control they blades can come out and easily retract back into the compartment. I hid the compartment under my light blue sleeves and walk over to my dad who is asleep against the back wall again. 'They must have had a fight again; who I'm I kidding of course they did I heard it after all.' I place a blanket on him and pick up the trash that lies around him. I glance in the parent's room and saw my mom sleeping. I wouldn't tell them or show it but I'm glad there both back from the front line not only that but alive.

I made my way to the gate, 'wish we could have a longer break before going on another mission. But it's not so bad, after all Fumio says the war may end soon. And this mission is easy anyways, all we have to do is pick up the scroll of info but it's too bad Fumio isn't coming'

"Amaya, hurry up!" I heard Kio's voice snap me back to reality.

"Sorry!" I call back and hurry towards Kio, Ky, and Fumio-sensei.

"Good now that we're all here I can explain the mission." Fumio said pulling out a map, "Here." He said pointing to the place on the map, "It's an empty barn house. That's where the scroll will be, this scroll is very important it has lots of information that maybe the key to end this war." Fumio said handing me the map, "Amaya I want you captain on this mission. I know it's your first time being appointed captain; you think you're up to it?" Fumio asked.

"Yes sir." I said taking the map from him, "Thank you Fumio-sensei but why are they sending us and not anbu?" I ask 'it would make more sense to send anbu instead.

"No need for thanks. I know you're ready for this mission; you'll make the right calls." Fumio said ruffling my hair, "And if the Hidden Rain sees kids they won't think the scroll is important. Now that that's settled, Amaya make up the plan and go. Also you will have an other team coming with you." Fumio said before leaving.

"Wait! Who's coming with us!?" I yell at him but he was gone with only smoke left in his place.

"I think it's the team with the white hair boy." Kio said yawning.

"Really?" I said looking at the map trying it gets rid of the feeling, "and his name is Kakashi not 'white hair boy." I said studying the map one more time.

"Is that a problem, Captain Amaya?" Kio said laughing at me, 'She must know.' "Is it because you like…" she started but I cut her off, "One more word Kio and I'll…" I said about to hit her on the head with the map when I saw Kakashi and Rin coming towards us.

"Hey." Kakashi said and Rin bows her head in a hello.

"Hi." I said to both, "This is Kio and Ky." I say pointing at the two. Ky bows his head like Rin.

"Sup." Kio said smiling and I got an evil feeling from her.

"It's nice to meet you, Ky, Kio." Rin says holding out her hand in a friendly matter.

"You too." Kio says high-fiving Rin instead of shaking her hand like Ky did.

Rin smiles, I quickly explain the mission and what everyone is to do. "Ok, so Kio and I will lead, Rin will be in the middle and Kakashi, Ky take the back." I said finishing the plan.

Everyone seems fine with the details so we head out into the forest. I was happy that no one had disapproved my plain and listened. We make are way there quietly until Kio spoke out.

"How long will it take to get there?" Kio ask jumping to the next branch.

"It should take about a full day to get there, but we're not moving at night so it should take two days to get there and two days to get back." I said knowing Kio won't be happy with the long trip.

"What?!" Kio said, "What am I'm going to eat." She complains frowning.

"Don't worry there's a small coffee shop on the way." I said trying to make her feel better.

"Really where?" she ask with a huge smile on her face.

"Half way." I said jumping to the next tree.

"Half way!" Kio's smile vanished, "You're trying to starve me again."

I laugh, "Don't worry will be there in no time." I said. We continue until it started to get dark, "There it is." I said pointing at the small coffee shop up the dirt road. The one stories coffee shop was in the small clearing in the forest.

"Yes finally." Kio smiles and runs the rest of the way. Then we got there she was already inside looking around, "Where's the owner?" she ask noticing the emptiness.

"She won't be here; her name is Miss Endo she lives in the Leaf now." I said walking in and pull out a small coffee table that was to the side of the wall.

"Miss Endo use to live here!" Kio said over reacting a bit.

"Yes she did." I said making my way around to the kitchen, "Who wants to take the first night shift?" I ask heating up some water in a kettle I found. I pull some tea I brought in my small backpack and place it on the counter.

"I can." Ky said raising his hand after no one had answered.

"Thanks Ky but I need two people at a time." I said looking at Kio and she froze.

I grin, "Kio you'll be on first watch to." I said, "Who wants to take the rest of the night?" I ask.

Rin was about to raise her hand but Kakashi did so first, "I will." He says and I nod.

"I'll go too." I say and notice a hurt look on Rin's face but it vanishes quickly, "The tea is almost ready." I say bring it out and place it on the coffee table that everyone was around talking.

Once Kio and Ky got their cup they went outside to start the watch, "Wake us up around 12 or 1." I call after them after thinking about the time and did the math in my head.

"How do you know this place?" Rin ask as she pours herself a cup of tea.

"When I and my dad went training once in the hills not to far from here, we would stop here for tea." I said pouring me some tea.

"I'm so hungry." Kio said mopping through the door.

"Here." I said pulling out a sandwich from my bag, "Give this one to Ky." I said handing her an other one. Once she went back outside I pull out three more and hand one to Kakashi and one to Rin, leaving one for me.

After eating I nod to myself glad that no one made any complaints, a gather the cups and clean up a little before going to bed. I show Kio and Kakashi the only room that we could sleep in and the bathroom. I grab my bag and change into a blue tank top with grey shorts in the bathroom. Then walk into the bedroom, where Rin makes her bed on the other side of the room as mine for some reason. I make my way to the back corner and sit up against it.

"Are there any blankets?" Kakashi ask walking in the room.

I look up at him, the moon light hitting his face just right to make his white hair glow; I look away hiding my blush, "Try the hall way closet."

I watch him walk out of the room and lay down using my bag as a pillow. I drift off to sleep even though I was cold dreaming about the coffee shop when a nice old woman ran it, Miss Endo. *Shuffle…shuffle* I open my eyes to see Kio getting ready for bed next to me. I felt warm so I look down at me, a blanket.

"Kio did you put this on me?" I whisper as she lays down facing me.

"No it was on you when I came in." she whisper back then close her eyes. 'Who gave me the blanket?' I shook my head and get up quietly as I could.

I see Kakashi get up and follow me outside. Once outside we sat on the front step of the coffee shop. It wasn't too long before I got cold and wish I wore something warmer or at least brought that blanket. I glance at Kakashi who was wearing a dark blue tank top and shorts too. 'If he can handle it than I'll have to tough it out to.' I think decide not to show I was cold.

"I need to go grab something." Kakashi said glancing at me before standing up.

"Ok." I said pinching my wrist to stay awake I yawn. When he left I start to feel expose not only to the cold but to Kakashi's eye too. I bring my knees up to my chest trying to warm up.

I hear Kakashi coming out of the coffee shop and turn my head to meet him he was holding a blanket, 'I guess he couldn't handle it.' I assume the blanket is for him.

"Here." Kakashi says and hands me the blanket my eyes widen in surprise.

"T-thank you." I shutter and I feel exposed again, I take the blanket, "What about you?" I ask.

"There was only one blanket." Kakashi says simply and sits down again.

I swallow hard and my face was hot as I open a side of the blanket, "Here you can have half." I say not meeting his eye. I hear some shuffling before feeling something warm on my right side.

"Thanks." Kakashi says softly pulling the blanket around his side.

I felt as through my heart was going to burst, are bare arms were touching. I was so sure he would feel my heart beat if he did he didn't say anything. I relax slowly starting to drift off again I yawn and pinch my wrist again.

"How do you like the book?" Kakashi ask out of no where.

I smile he probably knows I'm tried, "It's really good but I'm not even half way through it." I said looking at the stars because I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

Kakashi goes on to say something but I can't remember what.I wake up on Kakashi's shoulder, I turn to look at him and he is looking at the distance. I jump back and let out a small gasp and the blanket falls from him.

"You're awake." Kakashi said sitting up straight then pulls the blanket back up.

"Ya." I said nervously and look at the clock, 'It's 1:56, almost 2:00,' "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." I said my face burning.

"No problem, it's almost two." Kakashi said, "We still have 3 hours till we move on.

I nod still embarrassed by the fact I felled asleep on Kakashi Hatake's shoulder. We sat there in silence for three hours and I was happy I didn't fall asleep again.

"Ok." I said getting up and following Kakashi into the bedroom, "Time to get up." I said loud enough to wake everyone but Kio, 'Why doesn't that surprise me.' I walk over to her, 'Pay back time for all the pranks she pulls.' I get close to her ear and take a deep breath, "Kio! Get Up!" I yell. Kio slam her head forward almost hitting me in the head. Kio and I have a stare down before I couldn't hold in the laugh any more.

We all take turns in the bathroom getting changed and getting ready. After changing I pass around tea and food again, once I clean up with the help of Rin and Ky I made my way for the door with Rin in front of me. But she stops and looks at a photo.

"Is that you?" Rin ask and points to a little girl who was holding her what looks like mom and dads hand and an old woman standing next to the mom.

I smile thinking but to when my life was simple, "Ya that was me a long time ago." Said placing the photo face sides down so no one could see it, "Let's go." I said and Rin nods.

"Team meeting." I said standing in front of the coffee shop, once everyone was outside I explain the rest of the mission, "Ok, if everyone knows what they need to do the teams will be like this, Kio and me is team one, Ky, Rin, and Kakashi will be team two." I said.

"Why isn't Ky on your team, after all he is your team-mate?" Rin ask.

"Ky isn't on my team for a good reason; I have no idea what skills you and Kakashi have." I said, "All I know is that your is a med ninja and you, Kakashi, have the sharingan. So if the enemy ninja knows or sees Rin healing anyone of us that get hurt they would target her, and it's easier to protect her with more than one person." I said hoping Ky wouldn't mind working with new people.

Kakashi nodded and pick up his bag, "Ok let's get going then." He said.

"Will meet you on the other side." Kio said to Ky.

"Good." I said happy everyone agreed, "Let's go Kio." I said swinging my bag on my shoulders.

Kio pick up her bag to, after putting it on her back we took the left side of the path, while the others took the right. I jump up to the first branch making sure Kio was with me before jumping to the next.

'Let's finish this mission. All we need to do is get inside the barn and grab the scroll, while the others keep a look out. Let's hope that we all get there on time and no one show up to stop us.'

"Good." I said, "Let's do this."

**Thank you for reading! ~Kat~**

**Updated 10/3**


	4. Get The Scroll Part 2

**Please tell me if there's any spelling errors. Also I made Rin out of character for this story and I'm trying my best to get Kakashi's character right but don't be mad if I don't. Also for most of the story it's going in Amaya's POV, I'll only do Kakashi POV if the story needs if. ~Kat~**

"We're almost there Kio." I said letting her know.

"Got it" Kio says pulling out her metal staff that was next to her ninja pouch.

I stop on the branch once I saw a small, old barn, "There it is." I told Kio as she jumps next to me. I look across the barn roof, a take a small mirror from my bag and angle it so the mirror flashes a light across the barn. I waited, 'They should flash back any moment.' But they didn't and a got a sick feeling.

"Some things wrong." Kio said and shook her staff so it was at it full size of 6 feet long.

"I'll tell you what's wrong." That's when I felt some one behind us, I glance back to see a Hidden Rain ninja standing tall behind us, "Now die!" he yell as he pulls out a kunai but Kio was faster she flings her one shoe then an other hitting the man hard in the face. He let out a cry of anger not pain.

'We need to move.' I thought as the man was about to make his move I swing my arm around Kio and jump out of the tree. I land on my feet as Kio was on her knees, "Kio can you take him?" I ask, 'I need to find the others.'

"No problem." Kio said swinging her staff around, "There's only one."

"I'll be back as soon as I find the others." I said taking off towards the other side of the barn.

'No ones here.' I said looking around the area Kakashi, Ky, and Rin were supposed to be at, 'I don't think they ever made it here. There's no sign of any one.' I go down the path looking for them.

I could see a shinning object in the bush, 'is that…no.' I race over to it and pick it up, 'It's…it's a leaf head band. I think its Ky's.' I place the head band in my bag and look for foot prints, which . I follow them until I hear voices. I hide behind a tree…

"Ky is you sure you want to do this?" I hear Rin ask.

"I have to if I don't then they'll kill Kakashi." I hear Ky reply.

"We don't know that, we could still have time to get the others and rescue Kakashi." Rin said.

"What are you two taking about?" I ask coming out from behind the tree.

"Amaya!" Ky said, he was clearly shocked.

"Thank goodness you're here." Rin said really happy to see me.

"Answer me." I demanded, 'what do they mean Kakashi is going to be killed?'

"The Rain ninja they capture Rin but Kakashi took her place and now…now he's been taken away. I…I couldn't do anything to stop them." Ky said he was really upset.

"How many are there?" I ask thinking of our next move.

"Three but I think one is a healer." Rin said clearly worried about Kakashi.

'What to do? I should send some one to check on Kio but I'll also need all the help I can get to save Kakashi. Normally I would send Rin but Ky looks like in no shape to fight. But why? I don't see any wounds on him.'

"Ky, why are you so shaken up?" I ask.

Ky jumped at the sound of his name, "The tall one with pink hair, he…he uses a move that shows your nightmares." He stuttered.

"Nightmares?" I question and look to Rin to see if it was true.

Rin nod her head, "It is when Ky was near him he started screaming like he was in pain." She said.

"Ky do you think you're up to fighting?" I ask.

"No. I won't allow that." Rin said stepping in front of Ky, "He's in a state of shock if he goes though that again he could be mentally damaged." She said looking at me in eyes and I knew I wouldn't get through to her.

"Ok then." I said with a sigh, "Ky and Rin I want you to go to the barn and check in on Kio, then compete the mission by getting the scroll, afterwards come here as fast as you can to help me save Kakashi."

"What!?" Rin said, "By the time we do that Kakashi will be dead!" she said.

"I'm not leaving him, look they can't get info out of him if there to busy dealing with an enemy." I smile at her, "Don't worry Rin I'll keep them occupied until you guys get back. Now first things first, if anything goes wrong tell Kio to send for back up and second which way did they go?" I ask pulling out Ky's headband and hand it to him.

Rin pointed in the direction and I took off. 'I hope I can hold off five Rain ninja. I also need to be careful of the one guy Ky told me about.' I hid behind a tree and watch carefully, 'That must be there base.' I watch the broken down house like a hawk. I close my eyes and focus my charka so a can sense people outside the house. 'Two…two Rain ninja one in the front and one in the back…they make a switch every minute with each other. I need to take both of them out quietly, then I can start causing trouble for them if I'm lucky maybe I'll save Kakashi before the others get back.' I glance behind the tree to see the two ninja making their switch, 'The tall one with pink hair isn't there.'

I make two copies of myself and send them to distract the two guarding ninja. 'Wait for it…wait.' After a few seconds of waiting, 'Now.' I make my way to the side of the building as the two guards look in the forest for my clones, 'Good, they didn't call for back up.' I jump up on the roof and landed quietly so the ninja inside didn't hear me, I also suppress my charka. I look for an open window and climb in one, 'Time for some fun.' I take out a paper bomb and place on the window, 'if I do this right then I'll set this side of the building on fire they'll be force to leave. I just hope they take Kakashi with them, will if they don't it would make it easier to get him.' I set the bomb on fire and jump out the window and back on the roof. *BOOM!*

'There it goes.' The fire spread in no time, I listen as the reminding ninja inside yell and I carefully watch the front door as they came out, 'One…two…where's the third?'

"Hurry up!" I hear some one order as Kakashi came stumbling out the front door followed by the man Ky told me about. He is really tall, with short pink hair and he's wearing a… 'He's wearing a dress!' I suddenly felt like he was no threat, I mean look he's wearing a dress when there's a war going on.

The other two show up and I notice they look a little weird too, one is a woman wearing a Rain ninja jounin outfit, her long purple hair was up in a bun and she had way to much make up on which made her look like a clown. The other Rain ninja is a guy who is wearing a leather coat and pants and has sun glasses on. He's hair is comb back and looks really greasy.

"Ok, come out!" The girl yelled, 'Did they see me!' I duck back down.

"I mean it, if you don't come out I'll kill you!' she yelled facing the forest, 'See doesn't even know I'm here, what's with this ninjas?'

'Still, I don't want to take my chances. My copies have been taken down so I don't have much time.' I watch my enemies for a little longer and notice that the women carried two swords on her back and the man had a knife strapped to his right leg. 'Ok no more hiding I need to do some thing. Kakashi's arms is tied so if I get to him then he'll be able to help me.' I reach in my ninja pouch and pull out two smoke bombs, 'I only have one shot.' I quickly stand up and through one on each side of Kakashi. My feet hit the ground as they went off I race though the smoke and grab Kakashi's right arm and led him into the forest.

"Hey! That's no fair they came from behind." I heard the girl complain.

"Look for them." The pink hair man ordered.

"Yes! Captain Yasu!" The two ninja said and ran in the opposite way of me and Kakashi.

'Good that will buy us some time.' I look to Kakashi who was staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask untying him, 'is he hurt?'

"Your suppose to be completing the mission." Kakashi said.

I was surprise, "And leave you behind." I reply I couldn't tell if he was testing me or being series, "You're my friend Kakashi and a team-mate, there's no way I would leave you behind." I said still working on the ropes behind me.

"That's the ninja code." Kakashi said as I pull out a kunai to cut the rope because untying them wasn't working.

I cut the rope, freeing his hands, "You know normally some one would say thanks to the person who just saved them." I said dropping the conversation.

"Your right." Kakashi said holding out his hand, "Thank you." He said.

I high-five his hand and explain to him what the others were doing and what I learned out three of the Rain ninja.

"I see so you are competing the mission." Kakashi said and did what seems like a smile again.

"What's with you and the mission?" I ask, "Look we managed. I was able to save you and the others will be here soon with the scroll."

"What if they don't?" Kakashi ask rubbing his sore wrist.

"What do mean?" I ask not understanding.

"I mean, what if there are more Rain ninja then just that one you left Kio to handle." As he said that I knew what he meant, 'There could be a whole squad there with only Kio to fight,' "You put there lives at risk just to save me and if they fail that important scroll is there's." Kakashi finished.

I think about it, "Nope not possible." I smile and he looks confused.

"And whys that?" He replies with a question.

"Because there going to win." I said standing up and hold out my hand to help him up.

Kakashi smile at me, "Let's take care of these Rain ninja." He said.

"Got it." I look at the burning building and saw the Captain of the Rain ninja there, "Let's take out the captain first." I said.

"You go first, I got your back." Kakashi said.

"Ok." I said, "I trust you." I race towards the Captain of the Rain ninja and called out my blades that are always hidden in my sleeves.

"Finally you show your shelf." Yasu said doing a twirl and pulled out a kunai, our blades meet. Kakashi comes in from the right with a lightning attack coming out from his hand. Kakashi hits him right in the gut and sends him flying.

"That's one down." I said looking for the other two.

"Amaya…" Kakashi said breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" I ask facing him to see him holding his side in pain, "Kakashi what happened?" I ask helping him sit.

_Don't you understand? _'What's that voice?' Its voice echoed painfully though may head.

"What's wrong Amaya?" Kakashi ask standing up laughing, "It's really to bad I thought you were stronger than this." He said.

"Kakashi?" I said standing up with him.

"What are you afraid of?" Kakashi ask.

A flash of light cause me to shut my eyes and when I open them, I saw Kio in front of me.

"Why Amaya?" Kio ask sadly.

I look down at my hands, 'Am killing her.' In my hands is a kunai stabbing Kio. I let go of the kunai, "Kio I didn't…" I started as I stare at my bloody hands.

"I'll never trust you." I hear someone behind me.

I turn and see Ky, "Ky I didn't." I try to explain again.

"Amaya what's wrong with you!" I turn around again to see my mom in our house.

"Answer me!" she's yelling at me but she's not facing me.

I take a couple a steps forward to see who was in front of her, 'it's me but as a little kid.' I'm covered in mud and had tracked some in the house again. 'But she never yelled at me like that.' I saw my younger shelf get up and notice I was holding some thing behind my back. I take a couple of more steps and saw that I was holding a kunai.

"What's ever behind your back, give it here." My mom ordered me.

The younger me gave her a devilish smile and replied, "Yes mommy." I realized what she was doing.

"No." I yell grabbing my younger shelf's hand before she could stab my mom.

But she is stronger than and knocked me down and she proceeded in stabbing my mom. I would have gotten up to stop her if my legs didn't feel so numb. Right has my younger shelf reach my mom everything went black and I was alone.

_Do you understand now? There is no hope. No one wants you. _The voices got louder and they mumbled together. I couldn't think and the pain grew.

"Amaya!" I heard Kakashi yell my name but he seemed so far away.

"No…" I reply not sure what I was saying but I felt safe in the dark.

"Amaya open your eyes!" Kakashi yells again.

"No…I don't want to." I said covering my ears with my hands.

"Amaya! Wake up!" Kakashi yells one finally time, 'What I'm I doing?' I snap my eyes open and gasp for air. I sat up, 'I felt like I was drowning.'

"What a relief." I hear Kio say next to me.

Kio is on my right and Kakashi is on my left, "What happened?" I ask thinking back to the images I saw.

"That captain guy got you, don't you remember?" Kakashi ask.

"No I can't remember any…" I said remembering Kakashi was hurt, "Are you all right!?" I ask putting my hands on his shoulders looking him in the eye.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi ask looking shocked as everyone else.

"Rin, I think she's sick." Kio said looking at me like I was crazy.

"She's not." Rin said, "Amaya you got trapped just like Ky did." She explained.

"But I don't remember getting…" I started.

"I don't remember it to." Ky said.

"Wait. What happened to the other Rain ninja and the scroll?" I ask.

"We took care of them and as for the scroll." Kio said pulling out the scroll from her bag, "We got it."

"Good then let's go home." I said looking at the setting sun, "Let's get back to the coffee shop." I said standing up, "It isn't safe here."

"Right." Kio said handing me the scroll and I put it away.

I glance at everyone making sure no one was hurt, when I didn't see anything we all began to walk back to the coffee shop.

**Thank you for reading! Any ideas would help. ~Kat~**

**Updated 10/3**


	5. Good To Be Home

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like. Please tell me if you do.**

By the time we made it back to the coffee shop it was 11:00pm, so because I had the most rest I told everyone I would take the rest of the night shift. Kio wanted to argue but she was too tired. So everyone went to bed and I sat outside on the first step like last night but, I was with Kakashi last time. An image of Kakashi laughing at me popped into my head, just like the image of him laughing when I was under that weirdo guy's spell. I shook my head trying to rid the thought of what happened. I bring my legs up to my chest and held them close. 'I wish I was more helpful in that fight.'

"It's cold outside; I think it's even colder than last night." I said to myself.

"I think your right." I jump off the step and fell on the ground and turn to see Kakashi standing in front of the door.

"Don't scare me like that." I said standing up but feeling a pain in my right ankle causes me to stay on the ground, "Great." I mumbled to myself checking out my ankle.

"Sorry." Kakashi said helping me up to the step, "I thought you would get cold." He said handing me the same blanket from last night.

"Thanks." I said but he had already made his way back inside. 'I wish he stayed longer.'

"Let me see your ankle." I heard Kakashi behind me but I didn't fall off the step this time.

"Huh?" I said confused but then saw a small first aid kit in his hand, "Kakashi I'm fine." I said starting to blush.

But he didn't listen to me; instead him put his hands on my shoulder and forced me to turn my body so I was fully facing him. Kakashi sat in front of my leg and pick up my right ankle.

"So you're not hurt, right?" Kakashi ask poking my ankle.

I bit my lip in pain, "T-that's right." I said not wanting to give in to his game.

"Not even a little pain?" Kakashi ask poking my ankle even harder.

"Ow!" I yelped but quickly cover my mouth but it was too late he heard me.

"That's what I thought." Kakashi said taking off my shoe and placing my ankle down carefully before opening the first aid kit.

"Fine, you win." I sigh letting him wrap up my ankle and put my shoe on carefully.

"Done." Kakashi said closing the first aid kit.

"Kakashi, where did you get the first aid kit?" I ask hugging my legs again.

"I got it from Rin." Kakashi said sitting next to me.

"Here." I said handing him the other sides of the blanket like last night, "So tell me Dr. Kakashi, will my leg make it?" I ask joking around.

"Nope, we'll have to cut it off." Kakashi said with a straight face that I didn't know how he could keep it so emotionless.

I burst out laughing, "That's too bad, I really liked this leg." I said.

"It looks sprained, but you shouldn't walk on it for a while." Kakashi said looking up at the stars.

"What about tomorrow?" I ask, "How will I get back to the Leaf?"

"I could carry you back." Kakashi suggested not looking at me.

"What?" I said not believing my ears, the thought of Kakashi carrying to all the way back to the Leaf made my face turn so red I look like a tomato.

"There's no one else who can." Kakashi explained, "Rin, Kio, and Ky are all too tried to carry you."

"What about you?" I ask, "You were fighting to." I said worried that he was pushing his body too far.

"I'm fine, because I didn't do that much fighting." Kakashi said looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask and notice his head band had a torn in the area that covered his eye.

"I got taken down by the same guy as you when the other showed up." Kakashi said.

I felt a pain of glut in my heart, "Sorry if I hadn't split us up like that then…" I was cut off by Kakashi changing the subject.

"This is your first time being leader right?" Kakashi asks still not looking at me.

"Ya." I said wondering if he was going to scowled me.

"You did great." Kakashi said and I smile.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"That's why I'm carrying you back." Kakashi said.

"Because I'm a good leader?" I question his reasoning.

"No because 'you're my friend Amaya and a team-mate, there's no way I would leave you behind.'" Kakashi said quoting me from earlier.

I smile, "Fine." I gave in again wondering how Kio would react tomorrow.

The rest of the night was quite, no trouble at all. But I couldn't get that feeling out of my head, the same feeling I get when I think about Kakashi. I glance at the clock, which read 5:00. I got up, but struggle because of the pain in my ankle. I went down the hallway, but stop when I see Kio there.

"Kio." I whisper but was loud enough for her to hear,

Kio turns around, "Hey captain." She said a little loud, "What happened?" she asked seeing me on one foot.

"I tripped." I said, half lying.

"Is it time to go?" Kio asked coming over to help me.

"Ya, get ready." I said as she helped me into the bedroom where everyone was.

I lean against the wall, "Time to get up!" I order as the three ninja deep in sleep wake up to my voice. Kio goes into the bathroom to get change, as Kakashi and Ky get ready in the bedroom. This left Rin and I in the hallway waiting for Kio to get out of the bathroom.

"What happened?" Rin ask when she saw me limping.

"I tripped." I said half lying again.

"I could heal it but…" Rin starts and I stop her.

"It's ok I know most of your charka is gone don't worry Kakashi said he would help me." I said wondering what Rin was thinking.

"Oh really." Rin said and I saw a hurt look again.

"It's not what you think." I said trying to defend me and Kakashi.

"its fine I understand." Rin says noting looking up off the floor.

"Thanks." I said as Kio came out of the bathroom.

I went in next and then Rin. After we're all packed up and ready to go we went outside of the coffee shop, Kio helped me down the steps.

Kakashi walked over to me and Kio, "Let's go." He said.

I could hear Kio laugh quietly in my ear and my face got hot again. Kakashi came up and then put his back to me and bend down so it would be easier for me. I swallowed hard, scared to move Kio gave me a small pushed and before I knew it I was getting a ride from Kakashi Hatake.

"Let's go." Kio said taking lead.

Everyone besides me and Kakashi were jumping though the trees. While Kakashi walked behind everyone. After a couple of hours walking in silent I decided to talk,

"Are we almost back to the Leaf?" I ask putting my head down to rest.

"Yes. We'll be there in a couple of minutes." Kakashi said.

I started to watch the trees go by and tried not to think of me being on Kakashi's back by listening to Kakashi's heart beat, which didn't help much. When I realized I was listening to his heart beat my checks stated to warm up, 'I can't get close,' I reminded myself about Rin but I couldn't help it. The sound of his heart beating made me want to live and made me want Kakashi to live to. It's hard to explain but I want to live for Kakashi.

"We're here." Kakashi said still carry me to the gate of the Leaf. I started to feel tension build up in my body by the thought of people seeing me on Kakashi's back, it's embarrassing.

I was surprised to see Kio's family there, I watched Kio run over to them. There was Kio's mother who looks nothing like Kio; she had long, thin, blonde hair. But she was protective of her two daughters, and didn't like me because I couldn't sick up for Kio when she needed it. This was true most of the time I can't even stick up for my shelf let alone my friends. Kio's mom was a skilled ninja in till she quit when she got pregnant with Kio.

Then there's Kio's dad, which I liked him because he was kind to me. He tends to hurt himself when his working. He had short, think, brown hair like Kio's but darker. He also had Kio's dark brown eyes that stick out from everything else. Kio's father wasn't as protective as Kio's mother, he like his daughters to explore. When Kio told her parents she wanted to live as a ninja, her dad was the one to convince Kio's mom. He was a builder and had his own company that helps the Leaf rebuild and build new things they needed from schools to houses.

Then there was Kio's little sister who was still in LeafNinjaSchool. Her name is Amaia Suzuki, I remembered when I first meant her she said, 'Amaya, are names are so alike.' Which was true but her name means 'the end,' not 'night rain.' Amaia has long hair like Kio, but Amaia's hair is blond and thin, like her mothers.

"Where do you live?" Kakashi ask causing me to leave my thoughts.

"Why do you ask?" I asked worried.

"How else are you going to get home?" Kakashi said already walking before I gave him my answer.

"Near the Ninja school." I said and he went there.

The whole time we are walking I was trying to read his thought, from his emotionless face to his body movements. But I got nothing, 'What kind of ninja I'm I?'

"Is this it?" Kakashi asked and I looked up. To see my broken down house that no one takes care of, only me when I'm not on missions.

"Ya, I can make it from here." I said not wanting Kakashi to meet my also broken down family.

"It's no trouble." Kakashi said walking up to the door that really needed a paint job.

"Here." I said reaching into my bag and handed him the key.

Kakashi turned the door and I bite my lip, knowing it was like a dump in there. But again he was emotionless. He stepped over the beer bottles and trash, I pointing towards my room. Kakashi sat me down on my bed.

"Thanks." I said swinging my legs on the bed and took the key back from Kakashi.

"No problem." Kakashi said looking around my room, "Where are your parents?" He asked.

"Out on a mission." I said not really knowing but I hope there not at the front lines again.

"Oh ok." He said, "I should get going." Kakashi said.

"Wait. Take this." I said pulling out the scroll.

"Ya." He said taking the scroll and left.

I lied in my bed and called Kio later telling her about my ankle, about what really happened that night. Kio teased me about having a crush on Kakashi. At first I told her no, I don't. But in the end I told her the truth, how I felt. After that phone call I realized Kakashi Hatake had been in my room and I had gotten a ride from him in one day.

**Thank you for reading! ~Kat~**

**Updated 10/3**


	6. Death Of A Ninja

**Ok here's the next chapter! Please tell me what you think and it my be a while before the next chapter because of school. But it will be easier if I got more ideas! ~Kat**

I woke up with a jolt, 'an other nightmare.' I sat up and did my daily routine of cleaning, eating, and taking a shower. After that I checked to see if my parents were back yet. It had almost been a week since Kakashi had carried me back and my parents were still gone. And to make things worst I keep having these nightmares the same ones that weird Captain from the Rain Village showed me…the one where I kill Kio. I haven't seen Kakashi ether, I'm pretty sure his on a mission but I'm still worried.

I walk out of the house and lock the door. I make my way slowly to the training grounds where I'm suppose to meet the team. 'I wonder where Kakashi is. Now that I think about it I haven't seen Rin ether.' Lost in my thoughts again I realized I was late, I start to run the rest of the way.

"What took you so long?" Kio asked pushing her long hair behind her ears just to have it fall back into place.

"Sorry, sorry, I just ummm…" I said trying to come up with an excuse.

"Never mind that. She's here now so let's get started." Fumio said walking over to us followed by Ky.

"Right." Kio said pulling out her staff and taking off towards a small forest in the Leaf.

"I thought we were training together." I said confused.

"No, not today. Kio will train alone and I'll work with Ky." Fumio said.

"What about me?" I asked feeling alone.

"I need to talk to you then train by yourself." Fumio said taking me to a place to talk alone.

"What is it?" I ask getting worried that I had done something wrong.

"Rin was captured by the Hidden Rain." Fumio said quietly.

I gasped not sure how to react, she is important to Kakashi and I felt that we are friends, "Is that why Kakashi is gone?" I ask just as quite as him.

"Yes. But listen Amaya, what I just told you are not to be shared even with Kio." Fumio said in a clear voice.

"Then why share it with me?" I asked feeling angry 'He must have known that I would want to go after Kakashi.'

"Because if anything happens to…" Fumio said not needing to finish.

'He thinks Kakashi will die.' I felt numb and even more alone, "Did he go alone?" not wanting to ask but needed to know.

"Yes." Fumio said.

"I have to help him." I said panicked setting in with the thought of Kakashi dying; I turn to make my way to the gate but was stopped when Fumio grabbed my hand.

"No. I won't let you." Fumio said tightening his grip on my hand.

"You have to!" I pleaded trying to break his grip.

"I don't have to do anything." Fumio said standing up, "I told you this so you know what's coming and I also told you this hoping you would act like a real ninja, not like some kid!" Fumio words hurt but I knew he was only saying it to make me stay, so I wouldn't get hurt.

I bit my lip so I wouldn't snap at him, "Fumio please you know I…" I started but he cut me off.

"I know! I know how you feel about him but don't forget you're a ninja and ninja don't show their feelings to other ninja." Fumio said letting me go, "Besides you wouldn't make it, his in the heart of the Hidden Rain. His long gone." Fumio said more quietly but he had gone too far.

"His not dead!" I yelled making my way to the gate again, this time Fumio didn't stop me. I raced through the forest feeling sick and uneasy. I stopped to catch my breath, I lend against a tree. I heard fighting up ahead and thought of Kakashi, I ran towards it.

That's when I saw Rin in front of Kakashi, she was dying. Rin's body fell to the ground and Kakashi stood there for a moment. 'Did he just kill…Rin?' My mind started to race unsure but I knew I had to get out of here but the question was should I bring Kakashi? He just killed Rin, but why? Kakashi turned around and saw me, he looked pale and he tried to walk towards me but fell.

"Kakashi!" I yelled worried that he may die, I ran towards him. I heard more fighting but decided it would be best to get Kakashi out of here. 'If he really did there must be a reason.' I thought as I put Kakashi's arm around my neck and quickly made my way back to the Leaf, I looked behind me to make sure no one was following.

I wasn't watching where I was going and tripped, I lay on my back not thinking about Kakashi. Emotions of relief, frightened, and something else that I couldn't name. 'Kakashi's alright but Rin's dead, why did he kill her?' I sat up I looked at Kakashi's unconscious body, I turn him over so he's face wasn't in the dirt. I stared not sure if I should wake him up or leave him because of what he did.

"Amaya?" I heard Kakashi said his one eye open, "You saw didn't you." He said sitting up.

I couldn't help but feel a little scared, "Y-yes." I said nervous.

"It's not what you think." Kakashi said trying not to scare me, "She jumped in the way." He said, I knew he didn't want to talk about it but I had to know.

"Why?" I asked trying to sound strong, like a ninja.

"The Rain turned her into a monster." He said not meeting my eye, "We're still in Rain territory, and we need to go." Kakashi said standing up.

I stand up feeling sick that Rin was dead, 'Kakashi must feel worst after all he must have known how she felt about him.'

Kakashi opened his mouth to say something, but his face turned into shock, "Amaya move!" he yelled and ran towards me.

I turn a little just in time to feel a kunai slice my right side, I gasp in pain. My vision blurred as I fell, I heard Kakashi take out the ninja. I hit the ground hard knocking the air out of my lungs. I grab my bleeding side with both hands and my breathing quickened. Kakashi was at my side and an other ninja had shown up, at first I thought a bad guy. But it turned out to be Minato, the fourth.

"Kakashi, move her hands. She'll get the wound dirty." Minato said ordering Kakashi with no questions. My hands resisted the pull, I gasped in pain again.

"Kakashi keep her hands away." Minato said and a felt my hands being held close by Kakashi's. I feel Minato get close to the wound and I panic, I try to get away afraid he was going to touch it, "Hold her down, I think a piece of the kunai is in her." Minato said reaching towards the bloody area. Kakashi moved quickly to stop me from moving again, he used one hand to hold down my hands and the other to hold my shoulder to the ground.

With one quick motion Minato took the piece out, Kakashi relaxed a bit on the shoulder, but kept a good grab on my hand. I feel someone pick me up not sure who, I try to focus on their face but I couldn't. Monuments later I pass out.

The sunlight is what woke me up, I slowly open my eyes to have the sunlight blind me. I blink a couple of times and look around. 'I'm in a hospital.' I look at the two chairs that are by the window.

"Mom…dad?" I said my throat really dry.

My mom stayed asleep on my dad's shoulder, but my dad was awake, "Hi, honey how are you?" he asked not leaving his spot.

"Fine, where's Kakashi?" I asked worried.

"Who?" he asked, "Is he on your team?" my dad said looking tried.

"No, it's nothing." I said sitting up, "Go take mom home get some sleep. I'll be there soon, once am better." I said. My dad was to try to say anything else but I could tell that my parents were getting along a bit better. Once they left I waited for Kio to come visit, maybe even Kakashi.

When Kio came in she stayed for the rest of the day, asking me questions. I told her everything besides the Rin thing. Team Fumio came and visited me but never Kakashi. It made me sad that he didn't, I mean even Minato did. Minato told me about Rin and I swore to keep it a secret.

~Week later~

I walk out of the hospital with one with on my mine _Kakashi_. I was a bit mad that he never came to see even through my father told me Kakashi stopped by my house only to apologize to my parents. I wish he didn't blame himself. But yet I knew how he couldn't too after all he killed Rin the girl who loved him with he's own hands.

I was able to get Minato to tell me where Kakashi lives but I think Minato wanted me to go see him because it didn't take much to persuade him. I said thinking about how I only had to ask him twice before he told me the address. I walk up the stairs that were on the side of an apartment building.

I take a deep breath before knocking on the door and wait for an answer. After a long time of waiting I knock on the door again, "Kakashi." I call wondering if he was out.

"Amaya?" Kakashi's voice came from my side and I turn to see Kakashi carrying groceries in both hands, "What are you doing here?" he asks walking towards me. He looks tried with dark bags under his eyes.

I give a small smile, "Here let me help you." I said taking a bag so he would have a free hand to open the door.

"Thanks." Kakashi says and opens the door in a matter of seconds.

"No problem." I say walking in, he's place was really clean. His living room was right there when you walk in and you could see the kitchen because it was an open room one. There was a small hall way pass the kitchen counter where I guess that's where the bathroom and bedroom was. I take of my shoes at the doorway so I wouldn't ruin he's white carpet.

Kakashi does the same and walks to the kitchen. He sets down the bag and I set mine next to it before it turn in to a silent I wonder if I should just come out and say it, 'Kakashi why haven't you come to see me?' I shook my head I didn't ask because I was afraid of the answer.

"Amaya why are you here?" Kakashi asks again did he really not know.

"I've been worried about you Kakashi and besides you didn't come to see me." I said looking up at him.

"I've been busy." Kakashi said looking at me eye to eye.

"For a whole week?" I said trying to keep myself from breaking down, "Kakashi if you don't want to be my friend you could have just said so." I said looking away.

"Amaya." Kakashi starts but I cut him off because I was afraid he was going to agree.

"I mean honestly Kakashi it's not fair to make me wait while I'm worrying." I said and tighten my fist.

"Amaya." Kakashi tries again but I interrupt again.

"Oh by the way I finished the book here." I said pulling it out of the backpack I had with me.

"Amaya." Kakashi said a bit louder I put the book on the counter.

"Sorry go ahead." I said and prepare myself for the words to come.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi says my eyes widen and I feel the tears coming.

"Rin she's really gone isn't she?" I said I finally realized that all the times I said Kakashi must feel worst was a lie everyone who knew Rin was affected by her death.

Kakashi didn't say anything and I didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry Kakashi. I'm such an idiot sometimes." I mumble as I cry, "Sorry for not thinking a-about how much p-pain you were in." I shutter as warm tears come down my cheeks.

"I thought you…" Kakashi starts but stops, "I thought you were going to die." Kakashi finally says.

"Huh?" I said confused by his statement.

"When you saved my life and that Rain ninja stabbed you. I thought you were going to die." Kakashi said and he wanted to add _like Rin_.

I wipe my eyes with my hands, and give a laugh I was so happy he wasn't mad at me. I wish he would have just come to see me instead of avoiding me.

"Why are you laughing?" Kakashi said and he sounded a bit cheered up.

"This whole time I thought you were mad at me but you were just worried." I said and attempt to smile at him.

"I never said I was worried." Kakashi said defending himself.

"No, but I can tell." I said wanting to get off the topic, "Can I borrow the second book?" I ask grabbing a tissue from the counter to blow my nose.

"Sure." Kakashi said and ruffles my hair like Fumio does.

"Thanks." I said and help him but away the groceries.

Later that day I and Kakashi went to visit Rin's and another member of his team that I never meant before, Obito's grave. Kakashi brought flowers for both graves. We stood there on the grave sites for a while, and just stare at the grey stone.

**Thank you for reading! ~Kat**

**Updated 10/3**


	7. Two Years To Go

**Sorry for the super short chapter but school is keeping me busy so the chapters my get shorter. Sorry again for the wait to... Anyways here chapter 7 please tell me what you think and if I should continue. ~Kat**

**Amaya POV-**

It's been three days since I brought to the hospital and I still haven't seen Kakashi, which made me worry. Mom and dad see me in the mornings then later at night right before hours are up, and most afternoons are just me and Kio, sometimes Fumio, Ky, and Minato. I keep having nightmares still but I haven't told anyone, only Kio. The nurse says if I can walk then I can leave, once I get out of here I should go and talk to Kakashi. But mom hasn't been feeling well.

When mom comes to see me it looks like she hasn't been sleeping well, I knew something must have happened on their pervious mission but I didn't want to bring it up. And on top of that Minato won't tell me anything about Kakashi, I think he doesn't know him self. The nurse came in and to my surprise I didn't have any trouble getting up and walking. I got changed in the bathroom at the hospital and looked in the mirror. I looked so tired the dark bags under my eyes gave away that something was wrong. I put on my ninja head band last, tying it tightly to my right shoulder.

Once I finish brushing my hair and covering up the bags under my eyes, I sign out of the hospital. I remembered that Kakashi still had my key, 'I wonder where he lives?' Then I remembered Kio had told me when she was teasing me about liking him. I take a quick breath before jumping on the roof and headed for Kakashi's place.

He's house looked dark and empty. 'I wonder if he's home maybe I shouldn't go.' Before I knew it I was at he's door, and the butterflies in my stomach almost made me run when I knocked on the door. I saw something move in the window next to the door, but Kakashi never came to the door. 'Was he mad at me?' I thought knocking again, "Kakashi." I said like a plead, I needed to see him, I need to know if he's okay.

I turn the door knob to find it open, "W-why is the door open?" I though out loud. I took a small step in the house and closed the door behind me; I heard something coming from where I think Kakashi's room is. "Kakashi?" I said a little panicked now. His house is clean which means he's cleaning it right? I swallow hard before heading towards Kakashi's room.

I wish I had my ninja pack on when I heard the noise again, "Kakashi?" I called out again and froze when I realized someone was behind me. I couldn't think or speak, my mind went blank.

"Amaya? Is that you?" Kakashi's voice made me relax and bit, but when I saw how bad he looked I got a new kind of sacred feeling. His one good eye looked clouded and lifeless, with bags worst then mine. But when I was eye to eye with him his eye flickered with a bit of life.

"Kakashi…" I said sounding relived, "You look taller." I said trying to break the growing tension.

Kakashi didn't smile, "Why are you here." He said the flicker of life disappearing.

I stood there shocked a bit that he said that cold heartedly, "Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No, I'm just tried that's all." Kakashi said giving me a fake smile.

"I came to check on you…" I paused not sure to continue, "You never came to see me so I got worried." I said.

"I've been busy and didn't have the time." Kakashi said with no emotion which broke my heart.

"Oh…well sorry to bug you." I said feeling empty, 'How can I be such I idiot, why did I come here?' I asked myself in my head.

Kakashi didn't say anything and I began to feel like we were never friends. I felt trapped and I need to get out, "I'll go then…" I said wanting to end the 'see you later,' but wasn't sure if that would happen. I notice it's raining outside, I open the door ready to leave but Kakashi grabs my hand half way out the door.

"Do you want to go see Rin's grave?" Kakashi asked, I nodded and followed him there.

I stare at the grey stone with Kakashi, from that day on Kakashi went to Rin's grave everyday and I went with him when I wasn't on missions. Sometimes Kakashi would disappear and wouldn't come back from missions. As for team Fumio we continued on missions, training, and getting ready for the chuunin exams that would come in two years from now. I have two years to get ready I know I'll become a chuunin and when I do I'll show everyone that I'm not that weak. No more leaving it to others to protect me all the time, no more feeling sorry for my self, it's time I attacked like a true ninja. No more showing my feelings.

**Again sorry for the wait and a short chapter. Please tell me what you think and any ideas would be helpful! Thank you for reading. ~Kat**


	8. The Nine-Tails

**Ok here's chapter 8! Hope you guys like it, in this chapter there's blood and a bit of creepiness. You have been warned!**

**Amaya's POV-**

_One and a half year's later-October 10, six moths in till the chuunin exams. Today is Amaya's birthday…turning 13._

I lay lazily in bed, not wanting to get up yet. Team Fumio took the day off and later tonight would meet for my birthday party. I sigh not wanting them to go to so much trouble for me. I pick my self up and take a shower, and because I wasn't training today I put on a long sleeve grey shirt, long because it got cold out during November in the Leaf and jeans. I put my long, dark brown hair into a bun. 'I need a hair cut.' I thought making a mental note.

I had moved out of my parent's house about two months ago. Reasons why is because that house is so lonely, but my parents let me. I get money from the missions and borough some for Fumio, and pay him back when I can. I barely see Kakashi anymore and I know why, he's in the Anbu. Which I'm not supposed to know, but Kakashi and Minato made it an exception for me.

I could hear Kio running up the steps with Kerushi to reach my apartment floor, but I didn't feel like talking today. Because it was my birthday I did what I want, I left the building going out the window after grabbing my grey jacket. I ran to the training grounds because Kio wouldn't look there.

'I wonder if Kakashi is in the village, I wonder if he knows today is my birthday.' I thought as I lay in the grass of the training ground, under a tree. 'It's cold out.' I shivered and look to the sky, it was still early in the day and I really just want to see Kakashi, 'Stop!' I yell at my self.

"I told myself I would start acting like a ninja not like a little kid!" I said out loud.

"Who's acting like a little kid?" Someone asks from behind me I jump up and turn around, looking at the familiar white hair ninja that I have a huge crush on.

"Kakashi!" I said a little embarrassed by the fact he saw me taking to my self. I straighten my shirt out and brush the dirt off my back, "N-no one." I said looking away.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing." Kakashi said walking towards me making me feel unease. I notice he was wearing a thin grey jacket instead of his usual outfit.

"No r-reason." I said not meeting his eye, even with knowing him for over a year I still can't keep my cool.

Kakashi sigh, "I don't understand why you just can't tell me, are you hiding from Kio again?" he ask.

"Is it really that easy to read me?" I reply with a question.

There was a chilly breeze, "No it's not." Kakashi said about to continue but someone tried to tackle him from behind. Kakashi ducked and the person almost ran into me but I moved to the side. The unknown guy grabs my hand and before I knew it I and the unknown guy were tumbling down the hill towards the river.

I snap out of my shock, "Are you ok, Amaya?" Kakashi ask and I open my eyes. Kakashi had caught me before I fell in the water. I remove my self from Kakashi's arms.

"Thanks Kakashi. Who was that guy?" I ask looking towards the river, to see a Leaf ninja are age, and in a green jump suit. 'Who is this guy?' I ask my self.

"You win this time, Kakashi!" the ninja yell, "And like are agreement I will do 1,000 push up's." the green ninja said starting the push up's even through he souck in water.

"Why would you agree to that?" I ask Kakashi who look a bit amused yet irritated.

"I didn't him just likes working out and needs an excuse to do it." Kakashi said putting on a blank expression again, "He's name is Guy."

"Guy?" I said looking back to the ninja who was doing push up's, 'he's going to freeze before finishing 1,000 push up's.'

I walk over to Guy and push my grey jacket over him, "Thanks." Guy said still doing push up's.

"Just adding weight, that's what you get for nearly knocking me in the river." I smile and walk back over to Kakashi who was smiling too.

"Is he really going to do 1,000?" I ask as I start to walk back to my house with Kakashi by my side.

"Knowing him he'll do more afterwards." Kakashi said walking me back up to my apartment room. On the way up the stairs he slid grey jacket on my back.

"Kakashi you'll get cold." I protest but he stops me in mid sentence.

"I don't want you to get cold." Kakashi said and I blush, for the rest of the way up I mentally scold myself for blushing again.

I stood there in front of my door, "Looks like someone is watching us." Kakashi said and I look around.

"Probably Kio or Minato." I said, "You know how they are, so they are probably planning something." I said and froze as Kakashi pushes me up against the door, "Ka-Kakashi." I startle feeling the warmth between us grow.

"Hold still." Kakashi said opening my door and hurry inside with me still close to him.

"W-what was that about?" I ask confuse and a little startle.

"I don't like it when they plan things." Kakashi said closing the door, "And I want to give you your birthday present."

"H-How did you know today was my birthday?" I ask wondering if I told him then forgot.

"Kio told me, she said 'Kakashi I'll kill you if you forget Amaya's birthday like last year.'" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head like he always does when he gets nervous.

"That sounds like her." I laugh, "What is it?" I ask wondering if he had got me something expensive. I hope not, I would feel bad if he spent a lot of money on me.

"It's in my jacket packet." Kakashi said, "Go ahead pull it out." He said.

I reach inside Kakashi's soft grey jacket packet and pull out a white package. I knew it was a book, but became afraid it was going to be one of Kakashi's perverted books. I gulp and open it slowly.

"Don't worry it's not one of my book, in fact you're holding the only copy of…" Kakashi didn't get a chance to finish because I cut him off.

"The sequel to _executors_, **_'The Night of Blood.'_**" I smile but then got confuse, "This isn't suppose to come out in till next year. How did you get it so early?" I ask opening the book to see the first page is sign by the author, "And it's signed!" I said excited to get started on the book, 'To bad I'll be stuck with Team Fumio and my parents.'

"I got Jiraiya to make a special order for me, since I'm one of his number one fans he went through the trouble of getting it early. It's the author's rough draft though." Kakashi said still rubbing the back of his head, "Do you like it?" he ask.

"Do I like it?" I said with a serious face, then I laugh, "I love it Kakashi, thank you." I said hugging him, I couldn't be happier.

The phone began to ring; I set the book on the counter and pick it up, "Hello?" I said.

"Amaya? It's me your mom." My mom said sounding a bit sick.

"Hi, mom. How are you?" I ask but got worry when she didn't answer, "Mom?" I said looking at Kakashi who was already by my side.

My mom gave a horrible cough, "I'm sorry dear, but me and your father won't be able to make it to your birthday dinner." She said coughing more and my dad took the phone from her.

I felt cold, "She's sick again?" I ask my dad who was hesitated to talk because he didn't want to worry me.

"Yes, I feel that it gets worse every time." He said sounding tried and frustrated, "Sorry Amaya, you can come visit as when your mom gets stronger okay?" He said trying to cheer me up.

I was silent for a second, "I-is she going to…" I start but couldn't finish.

"What?" I could hear mom coughing really badly, "Sorry I have to go, I'll call you soon honey." My dad said before hanging up.

I tighten my grab on the phone, and bit my lip. 'Don't cry, don't cry.' I set the phone down.

"Amaya?" Kakashi said and I suddenly became afraid that he was going to leave.

"Just my parents." I said rubbing the back of my head like Kakashi does, "My mom is sick again, so she and my father are going to stay home tonight." I said trying to smile.

"We can go see them if you want." Kakashi recommends as I bit my lip again.

I shook my head, "She's week now, let's go later tonight." I said picking up my birthday present and set it on top of my book shelf.

"Ok." Kakashi said and there was a knocking at the door. I walk over and open it to see two anbu.

"Kakashi Hatake, you are needed." One of them said and I glance at Kakashi then back at the anbu. I open the door wider so Kakashi could get through.

"Bye Amaya, I'll come to see you later." Kakashi said walking down the hall with the anbu.

I sigh, I grab a sticky note and write down the addressee of the dinner party. 'I wonder if I should invite Guy, Kurenai, and Asuma.' They were a couple of ninja that I got to meet because of Kakashi. Guy was the most resent, even through Kakashi and him have fights all the time. I place the note on the front of my door and lock the door. I relies I was wearing Kakashi's jacket, 'idiot! Idiot! Why do I always forget important stuff?'

I sigh again and walk down the hall way that led to a staircase. I'll just go to Kio's then we can both head to the dinner party together. I look up at the sky and it was getting dark out, I see something green run pass me.

"Come on Kakashi, let's fight." The green figure said, 'It's Guy.' I look to see Kakashi walking by Guy.

"No Guy." Kakashi said blankly.

I smile but stop walking when I got this weird feeling. I shook it off and take a different street so I wouldn't run into Kakashi and Guy. I finally made it to Kio's house, 'Why does she have to live so far away?' I complain to my self as I knock on the door.

"Amaya!" I nearly fall over as Amaia tackles me with a hug, "Did you hear!? I'm a genin now!" She shouts and jumps up and down.

"Then start acting like one." Kio says walking out and giving her sister a deadly glare.

I laugh, "That's great Amaia, and do you like your team mates?" I ask patting her on the head.

"Ya! There great! One day I'm goanna become a great ninja like you and Kio!" Amaia said after giving her sister a gentle punch on the shoulder, "Anyways happy birthday, Amaya." Amaia says before running inside to grab something.

"What a annoying…" Kio starts but I cut her off.

"Hey, Kio. Did you get that weird feeling earlier?" I ask looking around as the street lights begin to turn on.

"Ya, I thought it was just me." Kio said looking around to.

"Here!" Amaia shouts again pushing something into my hand. I look at it; it's a small clay figure that was in the shape of a book. On the back it had the Suzuki family symbol and mine under it. The Suzuki symbol looks like a music note with two bird like wings next to it. As for my family symbol, the Tanaka, the symbol looks like two blades of grass facing away from each other. I had the symbol engraved on the upper right hand corner of my ninja head band.

"Thank you Amaia, it's beautiful." I said putting it in Kakashi's jacket packet. Kerushi walks out and I pet her on the head, "Kio we should get going." I said.

"Ya, go to bed Amaia." Kio orders pushing her little sister in the house.

"Fine, I'm going! Stop pushing me." Amaia said going inside.

"Bye." I said before me, Kio, and Kerushi take off down the street.

Kio was going on about her training with Ky, and I became aware of something, "Do you like Ky?" I ask as a huge explosion happens right behind us. 'That…charka.' I turn around with wide eyes, 'The nine-tails.' I and Kio react quickly; I catch the earnest person who was most likely dead. I and Kio were on different sides of the street.

"I'm going to get Amaia!" Kio yells before an other gust of energy hits. My eyes didn't follow, but I need to regroup with the other ninja. The person I caught was running and I stood up, the nine-tails looks right at me. I need to move, I didn't have time to move. Everything seems to slow down as the nine-tails attacks, I can't move. 'Am I'm going to die?' I close my eyes and wait for it to be over, I image of Kakashi comes in my head, 'Sorry.'

There was a huge _BOOM_, but I wasn't dead, I open my eyes. Some thing warm drips on my checks, and I feel the tears coming before I could recognize his face. Blood trickles from the corner of his mouth, and he smiles, I couldn't hear what he said but I could read his lips, _Run._

"Fumio-sensei!" I cry as the nine-tails cries out at the same time. The nine-tails had hurt Fumio badly. My hearing returns in time to hear the nine-tails, I sit up and hold on to my sensei.

Fumio tries to talk but couldn't, so he pats my head. I was crying and the tears fall on his face. The nine-tails was going to attack again, I try to carry Fumio but fell. Some ninja arrive and take me away from Fumio, I didn't understand why they left me behind in till I saw Fumio's body again, and 'he's dead.'

I mange to stand up on my on my own, and run away from the ninja who were trying to take me away. I run towards Kio's house, 'Please let her be ok.' I said still crying I run on the building tops, and saw the nine-tails was still attacking, 'Where's the fourth? How are we going to bet him? Is Kakashi dead?' So many questions and so little time, that's how I felt. I reach Kio's house and the door was open, I run in and hear coughing coming from Amaia's room.

"Amaia! Kio! Kerushi!" I yell looking around; Amaia's room was block by the roofing.

"In here!" Amaia's small voice comes from inside the room, and there was a bark from Kerushi.

"Is Kio there?" I ask looking for a way in.

"No I don't know where she is." Amaia said sounding like she was crying.

I froze there's no way in, if I break in the roof can collapse on them. I see a small hole in the wall and look in; Amaia was by Kerushi holding the dog's bleeding side. 'Think!' I shout at myself.

"Amaya…I'm scared." Amaia cries I see her forehead was bleeding, "Kerushi...she-she stopped breathing." Amaia said in a high-pitch voice.

I take a step back, 'Kerushi is dead.' I try to breathe and sound clam, "D-don't worry Amaia, I'm going to get you out." I said, 'But how?'

"Am I going to die?" Amaia ask crying harder bury her face in her hands, "I don't want to die." She begs.

"You're not going to die." I said looking around.

"Amaya." I turn around my vision a bit burly, I gasp.

"Kakashi." I smile, "Don't worry Amaia; Kakashi is going to help me get you out." I said, "Kakashi she's stuck, we need to get her out. The building is collapsing." I said relaxing a bit.

"Amaya breath." Kakashi said putting his hands on the shoulder, I didn't relies I was shaking so badly, I feel a sting in my head I put my hand against it. I look at my hand, it was cover in blood.

"I'm bleeding." I said and gave a small laugh, "I didn't even notice."

"Amaya focus." Kakashi said a gave me a small shook. He sat me by the wall, and I start laughing uncontrolled.

"I wonder if Fumio could feel himself bleeding out." I ask myself out loud as Kakashi talks to Amaia threw the hole in the wall. Then Kakashi gives me this look that I've never seen before, is he sad?

Kakashi comes back to me and helps me up, "We can't leave." I said backing away from him, "Amaia's in there!" I yell I didn't know why I was so scared.

"Amaya." Kakashi says coming towards me, "Amaia isn't in there anymore." He said and I felt numb, my head pounding, and I had chills.

"What are you talking about? I was just talking to her." I yell and put my hands up to my head, "Why does it hurt?" I say and I relies, "Is Amaia dead?" I ask falling to my knees.

The building shook and dust fell from the ceiling, "Amaya we need to leave." Kakashi says and grabs my hand and pulls me out the door. The building collapse and Kakashi helps me away from the dust that is gathering in the air.

I feel dizzy; Kakashi sat me down by a tree. He looks around before looking back at me. I was crying again but I was quite. Kakashi squatted next to me and wipes the tears off my cheeks.

"We need to keep going, we can't go through the streets but we can go through the forest." Kakashi said picking up on his back.

"Where's Kio?" I ask not sure what I was saying, 'I think I lost too much blood.'

"Don't worry we'll find her." Kakashi said and starts running. I begin to nod off, the dizziness didn't help.

"Don't fall asleep." Kakashi said every time I close my eyes. 'I think I'm going to die. I should tell him how I feel.'

I couldn't think straight and before I could stop myself the words came out, "Kakashi…" I pause, "I love you." I whisper in his ear before passing out.

**Thank you for reading! Please tell what you think and what should happen next, because I need ideas! ~Kat~**


	9. What Happened Dear Friend

**Okay here's the next chapter it might be a little short, sorry. **

**Amaya POV-**

There was a sharp pain in my head; I didn't want to open my eyes. I was afraid that the nine-tails attack was real, I was afraid that Kakashi heard what I said, and I was afraid that everyone I knew was dead. After laying there for what seems forever I open my eyes, I blink a couple of times so my eyes would adjust.

I wasn't in side a hospital like I thought, instead someone's house. I was lying on a blanket that was placed on the wooden floor of the house. I glance around, and sat up when I heard a baby begin to cry. I look around when not seeing anyone or the baby; I get up and walk towards the baby's cries. I peer in the room, it was small and plain. The small baby was in a wood crib, wrap in a red blanket that had his name on it, 'Naruto.'

The baby began to cry louder, "Hey don't cry." I said picking him up. I pass myself back and froth by the window in the baby's room. It took awhile but he stops crying and fell asleep. I place him in the crib and look at the door way.

"You got him to stop crying." Kakashi said standing in the door way.

My heart starts to race, "Kakashi." I mange to say before losing control and began to cry. I hug him, almost made him fall over and put my forehead on his chest, "I'm so glad your ok." I said.

"Of course." Kakashi said putting his hand on my head, "Who do you think carried you hear? Hey stop crying you'll wake the baby." Kakashi said and I left my head.

"How is everyone? What happened when I blacked out?" I ask and Kakashi's face darkens.

Kakashi took me back into what I think is the living room, he told me what he knows. Minato and is wife had Naruto, the man in the mask, and the nine-tails. Minato and his wife are dead and Naruto is the host of the nine-tails.

"Who…" I start but not sure how to ask who died.

"Minato, his wife, Fumio, Amaia, and the Suzuki family." Kakashi says slowly and I get a sick feeling.

"Kio…" I think back to when Kio and I first meant in the ninja school, "Is dead?" I said.

"They haven't found a body there's a chance." Kakashi said but his words were empty, "Ky is missing too." He finishes.

"I think I'm going to be." I said running towards the bathroom that I saw when I was holding Naruto. Kakashi holds my hair up, as I get sick. After an hour and a half I clean myself up and we head back to the living room.

"Sorry, you had to see that." I said after an monument of silence. My team is gone; I try to come up with something so I wouldn't cry, "Whose house is this?" I ask looking around, who ever lives here must like books, there was a wall full of them and the house was small.

"Mine." Kakashi said looking at the book shelf.

"Why do you have a baby in your house?" I ask then realize just as Kakashi talks.

"Amaya, he's the host of the nine-tail who just killed families, friends. People are going to…" Kakashi starts.

I make a fist and punch the ground, "How stupid! He didn't do anything!" I yell then cover my mouth, "Sorry I didn't mean to yell." I said much quieter.

"It's alright I feel the same that's way he's here." Kakashi said.

I start to think where I should go; I look down, "Am still wearing your jacket." I said, "Sorry I got blood on it." I apologies taking the jacket off when something falls out of it. I pick it up its Amaia's gift to me I stare at it. 'No emotion. No emotion.' I repeat to myself as I hand Kakashi his jacket back.

"Amaya where are you going?" Kakashi ask as I was half way out the door.

"Home." I reply closing the door behind me and make my way to my house that was still standing. I look at the villagers who were working on clearing the rubble and start rebuilding. I forces on walking to my house, I was light-headed and couldn't help but wondering if I was out of a couple of days.

'Everyone is dead.' There was a voice in my head that's when I was convenes that I was going mad. I sigh as I open the door, the note I left on the door was gone. The inside of my apartment room was a mess; a potted plant fell off the table in the kitchen and covered the floor. I didn't feel anything I wonder if I lost my emotions.

I left the plant on the floor and went to take a shower; I gave myself a hair cut. My hair was still long but it looks like a four-year old with a pair of scissors did it. I look out the window and wonder if everyone else was ok, Kurenai, Asuma, Guy, and everyone else. I saw the book Kakashi gave me and began to read it.

I read the book until the end I didn't sleep or eat. I wasn't sure what to do anymore, not sure if I should talk to the hokage or just stay home. I decide to go check on my mom and dad; I bring my ninja pack with me for when or if something happens. I saw Guy who was helping rebuilding the village. I gave a small wave and hurry to my parents place, but Guy ends up following me.

I start to feel like my normal self, I know Kio isn't dead. And I would do everything in my power to find her.

"Amaya!" Guy shots and runs over to me.

"Guy can you do me a favor?" I ask stopping in my place and look him in the eyes.

"Sure what is it?" Guy said, and I smile.

"You can't tell Kakashi, ok?" I said and he smiles. I knew he wasn't going to be able to keep it.

"Of course it's a secret." Guy said.

"Good." I said then whisper in his ear, "I'm going to find Kio." After that I ran towards the wall of the Leaf Village.

Before any ninja could stop me I jump over the wall and ran. If Kio was still alive then she'll leave clues. I heard a bark and ran towards it, 'Kerushi.' I jump down beside the wolf that belongs to Kio, 'something isn't right.' The wolf's body went up in smoke, 'A clone!' I hear a sizzle of a paper bomb. My eyes widen as I try to push back on my feet, my arms up ready to block the explosion.

I hit my back against a nearby tree, I quickly stand up. I couldn't tell which way the paper bomb had come from, I call my arm blades. I shrug the pain off and yell, "Kio!"

"I thought you would have sensed me by now." I voice from behind me and turn, jumping back to gain ground.

I got a good look at the boys face as he came out from the shadows, 'Ky!'

"Ky! What are you doing out here?" I ask feeling relief. Then a sudden fear when Ky let out a cold laugh.

"Don't be fooled Amaya, I'm not here to help you." Ky said laughing again, "I'll make sure you won't hurt Kio anymore." Ky said pulling out a kunai.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, "Are you the one who took Kio?" I ask as he starts to walk forward.

"Don't worry she's not hurt." Ky said running forward.

"Ky stop!" I yell blocking his kunai with my blade.

"Don't kill her." I new voice came from behind.

"Wha." Was all I could say before I'm knocked out.

I slowly open my eyes, waking from the voices around me. I look up and glance around. 'I'm some kind of cave.' I try to move, 'They tied me up.' I look at the cold chains to have me suck to the cave wall.

"Sorry Amaya." A voice from above, I froze and look up.

"Kio." I said and struggle against the chains.

Kio stood there in front of me, "Don't. I'll release you after me and Kio finish our mission." Kio said and sat in front of me, "How's Fumio?" she ask getting off the subject.

I was stun, "Kio untie me." I order trying to move again.

"Can't, now answer." Kio said looking annoyed.

"Fumio died by the nine-tails." I said quietly.

Kio cursed, "That's way that monster is going to die." She said, "Help me and Ky kill that boy…no help me and Ky kill that monster." Kio said looking at me.

"Kio, you can't your talking about killing a baby!" I yell, "This isn't like you! The Kio I know wouldn't talk about killing anyone!"

"That boy you're talking about killed my family without a second thought!" Kio yells back standing up.

"That was the nine-tails not Naruto!" I yell back, "I won't let you!"

"Then you'll stay here." Kio said walking away.

"Kio! Kio!" I yell trying to pull away, "Kio please! Don't kill Naruto!" I yell trying to stop her from walking away.

**Thank you for reading! Please review! ~Kat**


	10. Update!

**Hey everyone sorry it's been a while sence I updated but here I i'm. I have changed a couple of things in chapter 1-6. Please go reread them and hopefully I update chapters 7-9 soon and get chapter 10 up. Please tell me how it is and what I should change/fix. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorite the story it means a lot. ~Kat**


	11. Sorry

**Hey guys sorry I haven't put anything up in a while, but to make it up I'm putting a Halloween special up in a week or two. The short Halloween story will not in a part of the main story at all. I guess you could say it's a what if they had a Halloween thing. Anyways I'm working on it now so please just wait a little longer. Thanks ~Kat**


End file.
